


saving water

by sarcastissa, SnorkleShit



Series: coffee mouths [18]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastissa/pseuds/sarcastissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wash and tucker + shower blow jobs</p><p>----------------------------------------</p><p>i don't even kno what i'm doing anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	saving water

**Author's Note:**

> "song lyrics"  
> -fall out boy probably

Tucker groaned as light pierced through his eyelids and rudely woke him up. He scrunched his face up and cracked open one eye to see that he forgot to close his curtains last night. He scowled and muttered underneath his breath, “Who gave to sun permission to be that bright, anyway?" 

Wash shifted, eyelids fluttered open he squinted towards Tucker.

“According to my mother, God was a morning person. Made in his image my ass.” He groaned as he curled closer to Tucker, hoping to go back to sleep. He frowned when he realized that a certain part of Tucker was more fond of early mornings then the rest of him.

Tucker stretched out a bit, and froze as he realized that not all of him was on the same page whenever it came to mornings. “Shit, sorry, I’ll go take care of this.” He muttered, pressing a quick kiss to Wash’s forehead before sitting up and moving to slide off of the bed. 

Wash was frozen for a split second, struck by the realization that Tucker wasn’t alone.

He spun around and reached to put a hand on Tucker’s arm.

“Can I come with you?” He asked before he really realized what he was saying. He blushed furiously, but he meant what he said.

Tucker’s jaw clenched as he swallowed thickly. “Are you sure?” He asked, trying to mask how much he desperately wanted to drag Wash into the shower and jerk him off until he went crazy.

Wash moved forward and rose up to kiss Tucker, pressing them flush so he understood that he was, in fact, very sure.

He broke away and felt the flush creeping down his neck, but it was from excitement and slight happy nervousness, not fear or embarrassment.

“I mean- I can’t- not all of it, yet, but I really wanna touch you and I want you to touch me and I wanna feel good with you. I’ve never- I’ve never felt good with someone before,” He admitted, glancing down at the place where their chests were touching instead of into Tucker’s eyes. “That’s enough for now, isn’t it?”

Tucker groaned and kissed Wash back, plunged his hands into his hair. “God yes,” He breathed, his lips brushing against Wash’s as he spoke. He pulled away and gave Wash a dirty grin. “Besides, showering together saves water, right?”

Wash snorted. “You’re a fucking dork even when you’re trying to be sexy.”

Tucker raised one eyebrow and gave Wash’s lap a very pointed look. “Apparently, you love it.” He stood and pulled Wash up with him, wrapping his arms around Wash’s neck to kiss him properly and pressing his body against him.

Wash hummed as he responded to the kid with vigor.

“You’ve got me there, boo. Cmon, let’s go. I’ve waited long enough for this.”

Tucker groaned once more and pulled Wash into the bathroom. He turned on the water for the shower before turning back to Wash and staring him in the eye seriously. “Seriously, hun, I need you to tell me if you get uncomfortable at any pick here.”

Wash nodded, feeling insanely awkward. He’d never done this before, not even remotely. 

He’d deduced long ago that rape and sex were two completely different things. His first legit   
consensual sexual encounter. Jesus Christ, did that make him the blushing virgin in this scenario? Wow. I his preteen self could see him now he’d laugh and make some obscene joke.

“I will, trust me.” He assured Tucker. Then he swallowed. Should he start taking off his clothes? That sounded like a good idea. He reached to pull his shirt over his head, popping it over his shoulders and tossing it into the hamper in the corner. He caught himself in the mirror, and suddenly remembered the last time he’d been naked with another man in the bathroom. Then he quickly looked away from the mirror. He didn’t want to think about that right now. He just wanted to think about Tucker.

Tucker tapped Wash’s cheek and gently turned his face back to him. He smiled encouragingly and kissed Wash. “Just stay focused on me, okay?” He let his hands wander up and down Wash’s chest. He hesitated briefly before pushing his thumbs underneath his boxers, testing the waters.

Washington nodded, feeling like his face was on fire. He reached down and put his hands over Tucker’s and guided him to push his boxers down. He stepped out of them, inhaling lightly as the cool air and steam hit his hot flesh.

He stood again and glanced back upward, involuntarily looking for approval.

Tucker kissed him gently before making quick work of his own clothes. He stepped into the stream of warm water in the shower and grabbed Wash’s hand gently tugging at him to come in with him.

Wash sighed as the water hit him.

“I swear showers are the solution to everything.” He murmured, stepping closer to Tucker and under the water, loving being drenched in warmth. He glanced over Tucker’s body, which only made his wind up in more eager tension.

“Are you sure you aren’t the descendant of some primordial sex god?”

Tucker laughed lightly and wrapped one arm around Wash’s waist while the other held the back of his head. “I’m positive. And I was definitely right about one thing. Freckles everywhere.” He dragged his bottom lip through his teeth as he look Wash up and down.

Wash rolled his eyes and reached out to touch Tucker’s hipbone, trying it with his fingertips just like he did his collarbone.

Tucker shivered slightly, this moment having been highly anticipated in his mind. He ran his fingers over Wash’s hip and leaned up to kiss him gently. He didn’t know how much he could do to Wash but his dick practically fucking twitched at all of the ideas in his head.

His hips pressed up eagerly into Tucker’s hand and he rolled his head a little to accept the kiss, spine almost melting down the drain with the water.

“You’re really gonna have to take the lead here, my entire brain is a question mark right now…” Wash breathed.

Tucker hummed and kissed down Wash’s jaw to his neck, gently scraping his teeth over some skin there and watching Wash’s reaction. His thumb drew circles over Wash’s hip, remembering a comment about them being sensitive. 

Wash sighed and let his neck fall back in exposure to Tucker, water whipping his hair back.

“Okay, love,” Tucker murmured into his neck, kissing up to Wash’s ear and nibbling on the lobe a little. “Tell me how you want this. Fast? Slow? Hand?” He ghost his hand from Wash’s hip over his erection. “Mouth?”

Wash’s breath hitched in his throat and he pressed further into the contact, heart hammering. 

“W-whatever you want to do.”

Tucker hummed. “So many possibilities.” He ran both of his hands down Wash’s chests, linking freckles and tracing scars. Tucker kissed down to Wash’s collarbone, licking a thin scar there. “So beautiful,” He muttered, almost to himself. “Can’t wait to see your face when you cum.”

Washington shuddered and could only hum in agreement. Holy shit, was this dirty talk? He suddenly realized he had no idea what Tucker was into. This lead to the realization he had no idea what he was into, yet, either.

But he was 100% sure that, based on the way heat was starting to spiral down his torso, that Tucker whispering dirty things into his ear was on the list. Scratch that- HIGH on the list.

Tucker smirked against Wash’s skin. Into dirty talk? He could do that. “I’m gonna drive you crazy, love. Gonna wrap my mouth around your pretty cock and suck until your thighs tremble. Gonna let you come down my throat, swallow every little bit of. God, I can’t wait to taste you.”

“Jesus Christ, you're gonna kill me before you even start.” Washington gasped. His mind was reeling, trying to come to terms with the new concept that someone actually wanted to give him pleasure.

Tucker let his hands journey to Wash’s back, lightly scraping his nails over the skin. He began to kiss, bite, and lick his way down Wash’s chest, slowly sinking to his knees in front of him. He lightly grazed his teeth over Wash’s hip before sucking a bruise into it, carefully marking Wash. He licked over the abused skin and pressed a sweet kiss to it.

A small, throaty groan escaped Wash and he leaned to brace his hand against the wall under the shower head. His hips bucked against Tucker’s mouth on them, and a thought emerged.

“Don’t be afraid to hold me still, I can’t promise I’ve g-got control.”

Tucker raised one eyebrow and looked up at Wash with a grin. “Promises, promise,” He mutter before trailing his kisses down to the inside of Wash’s thigh, sucking marks and biting down a bit harder on the sensitive flesh.

Wash bite his lip to keep his noises in on instinct, staring down at Tucker’s head between his legs in something near awe.

Tucker used one hand in put pressure on the bruise on Wash’s hip while he sucked on the bit. With his free hand, he lightly stroked Wash’s length, pressing his thumb experimentally to his slit. “I want to hear you love. I want to hear you moan and I want to hear my name on your lips while I tease you. I want you to scream whenever I you cum down my mouth. I want to hear everything,” He murmured into Wash’s thigh before biting down on an already forming hickey.

Wash let out a more breathy moan and blinked down at Tucker, dazed in pleasure and vaguely surprised. After that first time, Maine would get angry if he made any noise, regardless if they were of pleasure or pain. He hadn’t meant to hold back, it just hadn’t occurred to him that he shouldn’t.

His knee buckled as Tucker touched him like he’d never been touched before, so he locked his knee and took a deep breathe to keep himself steady. It would be super awkward if he fell on top of Tucker during this.

Tucker grinned up at Wash and took his hand away from Wash’s cock, replacing it with Tucker’s tongue as he slowly licked him from the base to the tip before swirling his tongue around the head.

Washington hissed Tucker’s name, the inflection drawing into a slightly embarrassing whine.

Tucker leaned his head down, taking in as much of Wash as he easily could. He used his hands to lightly massage the backs of Wash’s thighs, ready in the event that his boyfriend begins to fall.

“Jesus Christ-” Wash, digging his fingernails into the grout between the tiles on the wall.

“I d-didn’t know-” He couldn’t seem to catch his breathe.

Tucker used one hand to guide Wash’s hand to his dreads before looking up at Wash and humming curiously.

The humming sent vibrations down his cock and he cried out, hand in Tucker’s dreads tightening- hopefully not enough to be painful, the last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt Tucker. Especially not right now. 

“I didn’t know it was like this.” He admitted, chest heaving as heat coiled in his gut and sent waves of pleasure curling through his hips, legs, and torso. His toes scraped the bathtub as they curled at one particular intense burst of pleasure.

Tucker pulled away from Wash’s cock and was up on his feet faster than he could really comprehend. He leaned up and sealed his mouth over Wash’s, the need to kiss him outweighing everything else on his mind. He plunged his hands into Wash’s hair, scraping his nails over Wash’s scalp and pouring all of his heart into the kiss. Whenever he pulled away, he was breathless, panting for air. “That’s what I’m here for, love.”

Washington was more dazed by that overwhelming kiss than anything else and he swayed a little, nodding.

“This is gonna be a fun ride.” He said dumbly, tongue heavy and knees weak.

Tucker grinned and nodded at him. He carded his fingers through Wash’s hair as one hand slid down his chest and started pumping him at an almost tortuously slow pace. “I love you,” He whispered against Wash’s lips.

“I love you too, Tucker, Tucker, shit..” He half-gasped, half- moaned, arching into him and kissing him desperately as the pleasure started to become too much. He was shaking, but he wasn’t afraid of falling apart.

Tucker quickened the pace of his hand and moved his head down to suck a hickey into Wash’s neck, biting down on it as hard as he dared.

Wash let his head fall back and didn’t hold back his cries as he felt his body tensing up, spinning in endless circles, closer and closer to the edge.

Tucker’s hand let go of Wash as he remember his promise from earlier. He dropped to his knees, hands once again holding Wash’s thighs as he, without preamble, took all of Wash that he could into his mouth. He took a deep breath, held his thumb to suppress his gag reflex and forced himself to relax his throat as he lowered himself more, deep throating Wash as best as he could until his nose pressed against Wash’s skin.

Wash had had many a cock forced down his throat, but he’d never been on the receiving end. He groaned, then made a strangled noise and cried out Tucker’s name like an exclamation of epiphany as his climax hit him full force, shuddering from head to toe.

Tucker swallowed around Wash until he was finished. He pulled off him, standing up. He let one hand slide up to Wash’s hips, tracing circles with his thumb as the other cradle Wash’s head while he came down from the high. Tucker pressed sweet kisses to Wash’s neck and whispered sweet nothings into his lover’s ear.

It took him what almost felt like a full minute to come back to reality and gain a hold of himself. That had been one of the greatest things he’d ever felt in his life.

When he did regain his senses, he was shocked to find Tucker kissing and holding him. Suddenly, without meaning to, he felt tears mix with the shower water, and let out a small involuntary sob.

Tucker pulled away and let go of Wash’s hip, using both hands to cradle Wash’s face, “Love, what’s wrong?”

Wash let out a strangled laugh and shook his head, grinning at Tucker. “Nothing. Everything is just so…right. It’s like a whole new world.” He kissed Tucker again, and then pulled back and pressed his cheek into one of the hands cradling his face, enjoying the feeling of steam in his lungs, slowly breathing in and out to get his bearings.

“It’s like every little thing is as surprising as some shocking revelation. You love me so much and not only did you pleasure me, and seem to enjoy it…” He reached out and traced his fingertips over Tucker’s collarbone and looked up into his eyes, giving him a bright, loving smile. “I love how affectionate you are, all the time, I guess I should have expected it after something like this…he would just use me up and then throw me away and leave to go shoot up or whatever, and you're just so different, and wonderful, it’s overwhelming…” Then his grin turned a little shark like and he pulled away from Tucker’s hand, eyes gleaming.

“Now it’s your turn. And this, my love, is the one thing I know how to do.” He said with satisfied excitement to show Tucker as much pleasure as he had given him. This was going to be fun.

Tucker’s heart melted at Wash’s little speech, thumbs tracing gentle circles into Wash’s cheeks.

Circles that froze whenever Wash went from sweet and blushing to a predator ready to swallow Tucker whole. He could feel his pulse skyrocket and cock ache for Wash. “If it gets too much…” Tucker forced himself to tell Wash, letting the sentence trail off as he gave his boyfriend a stern look.

Oh trust me, I’d let you know. Being together like this is gonna take a lot of trust, but that goes both ways.” He murmured, sinking fluidly to his knees. He pressed a kiss to the scar on Tucker’s stomach, then moved on to kiss the head of his straining dick before he had the time to think about the scar too much. He felt a little dubious as a plan hatched in his mind, and he hesitantly licked the underside of the head, pretending to test the waters.

Tucker was still reeling from the kiss on his scar–which he had expected Wash to ignore–whenever he something warm and wet on his dick. He let out a strangled noise and his hips thrust forward without consulting his brain and screwed his eyes shut. 

“Oh God, okay, you might need to hold me down.” He kept his hands on Wash’s shoulders to keep himself steady as he peaked down at the perfect picture of Wash on his knees teasing him.

Wash almost laughed to himself. He pansy footed around a bit, licking and sucking the top gently, rubbing his hand up and down Tucker’s leg as he did.

Then, just as he acted like he was pulling back to lick the head again, he let his throat relax and took Tucker swiftly the whole way down till the head was rubbing down his throat and his lips where wrapped around the base. He had learned to suppress his gag reflex long ago- he had to, being with Maine, who had fucked his throat on a regular basis. But he was suddenly happy for the skill now.

Tucker groaned loudly, his hands tightening around Wash’s shoulders. “Fuck,” He breathed out. Half of him was surprised that his sweet little baby Wash that had almost cried whenever Tucker took care of him during his aftermath could turn around and deep throat him without missing a beat.

Wash fluxed and relaxed his throat expertly, sucking as much as he could and letting his tongue lave around over the object in his mouth.

Tucker was going crazy. He’d never gone from 0 to 69 this fast before, and he had a feeling that this was going to be over embarrassingly quickly, but with Wash’s throat sucking his cock, he couldn’t actually bring himself to care. He was sure that he was letting out a steady stream of curses and moans but he couldn’t hear anything.

Wash wondered if he looked smug- he sure felt it. It felt good to repay Tucker, to  
give him pleasure and make him come apart under his mouth and hands. He was really starting to get the appeal of this whole thing.

Tucker felt heat coiling in his stomach. Fuck, if someone could look smug with a cock in their mouth, it fucking would be Wash. “You smug bastard,” He breathed out as he panted, holding onto Wash like a lifeline.

Washington cast his eyes up through his eyelashes to make eye contact with Tucker, then hummed from the base of his throat.

“Ah fuck!” Tucker practically yelled, throwing his head back in pleasure. He writhed under Wash’s attention. “Keep, ah, doing that and this–fuck–will be over embarrassingly quick.” He hesitantly moved one hand from Wash’s shoulder to card through his hair.

Wash pulled all the way off and then plunged back down again, smoothly bobbing his head and taking it down his throat every time, hollowing his cheeks and twisted his head slightly every now and again.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck,” he chanted through clenched teeth. “Wash, I’m gonna–oh God.”

He flicked his eyes up again to watch Tucker as he took him all the way down his throat again, relaxed his throat completely to prepare for his cum, and hummed roughly from the bottom of his chest.

Tucker yelled Wash’s name as he came, his entire body tensing. He gently pulled out of him, shaking a bit as put more of his weight on Wash’s shoulder than his own feet.

Washington swiped his tongue over his lips and grinned up at Tucker in satisfaction. The water was starting to turn cold, but he didn’t mind. He stayed steady to support Tucker’s weight.

Tucker blinked slowly as he panted, running one hand through his dreads. “God, Wash…” He let go of Wash’s shoulders and leaned against one of the walls in the shower. For once in his life, Tucker was speechless.

He laughed. “Don’t let your expectations get too high, that’s the only truck I’ve got up my sleeve. I’m relatively clueless about everything, but that’s something I learned a while back. I guess every cloud does have a silver lining.” He snickered. He was extremely happy he’d been able to wow Tucker so much.

“Smug bastard.” Tucker mutter before carding one hand through Wash’s hair again and tugging lightly on the ends. “Get up here so that I can kiss you.”

Wash rose up with the touch, cold water bringing goose bumps to his flesh.

“Hope you weren’t actually planning on getting clean.”

Tucker leaned up and sealed his lips against Wash’s before pulling away just enough to give him a smile. “I’m good with being a little dirty.”

**Author's Note:**

> playlists:  
> plot:   
> http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/twenty-questions  
> wash:   
> http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/cracks-in-the-mirror  
> tucker:   
> http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/the-strongest-hearts-are-the-heaviest  
> felix:   
> http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/please-don-t-stay-in-touch  
> maine:   
> http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/f-u-r-y  
> sad:   
> http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/i-found-you-lost-with-a-compass-in-the-fog  
> locus:   
> http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/enjoy-the-abuse
> 
> wash: destielswingsmyheartacrosstheline  
> tucker: sarcastissa


End file.
